


and even though i sin, we are born to live

by spacejam666



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Choking, Demons, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: In which Jongin is an angel and gets assigned the job of looking after the newest angel, Sehun. Everything is not as it seems in Heaven, however.*see notes about warnings*





	and even though i sin, we are born to live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here’s another sekai fic! I hope you all enjoy and please leave me a comment if you do :)
> 
> Edit: due to some comments I’ve decided to add rape/non con to the tags. Please know that it was NOT my intention to write non con but I don’t want people to feel upset or triggered so I’ve tagged it as such

Jongin had been an angel for hundreds of years now. He loved it, and could barely remember his life as a human. He did remember all the sin that had plagued the world, though. Being a devout Christian, he had avoided all that hence why he was in Heaven. Jongin was considered to be one of the most beautiful and capable of angels. His golden skin and dark hair contrasted beautifully with his white, almost intimidating wings. 

One of Jongin’s jobs as an angel was to help new angels out. He got to show them the ropes and take them on missions into the human world. Jongin loved the human world. All the changes to it excited, but also saddened him. He knew there was more darkness and sin in the world than ever, but he liked knowing that he had the power to change it. 

Given this, it was no surprise when Jongin’s supervisor and dear friend, Yixing, told him he was to show a new angel around. 

Yixing had been in heaven for the longest time. He was there when Lucifer still resided and rebelled against their Father. When Jongin died, Yixing took the young boy under his wing, literally, and guided him through his journey as an angel.

“This new angel’s name is Sehun. He’ll be arriving here shortly, and I want you to show him how we do things, okay?” Yixing told Jongin.

Jongin smiled, “Of course. I love getting new angels. It fills me with so much joy to teach someone new the ways of the light.”

“Yes, I know. That’s why I’m assigning him to you,” Yixing smiled fondly. “Oh, here he is now. He’s quite early,” Yixing frowned as he looked at his watch.

Jongin watched as Sehun looked around the vastness of heaven, seeming lost. Jongin had to admit that Sehun seemed like he would fit in well with the rest of the angels. The younger had skin like snow that stood out against his striking black hair. His wings were quite small as he was new, but they would grow with time. Jongin briefly thought that Sehun could be the epitome of sin as well as he watched his tongue dart out to wet his pink lips. Jongin shook this thought out of his head and walked over to the new angel.

“Hi there! I’m Jongin, welcome to Heaven.”

“Thank you... this is so weird. Am I really dead?” Sehun questioned.

Jongin giggled slightly at this. “Yes, but don’t worry. Because of your faithfulness throughout your life, you now get to spend eternity in paradise,” he gestured to the beautiful landscape around them. 

“Well, if I get to spend forever here, I’m glad I have something beautiful to look at,” Sehun smirked while eyeing Jongin up and down.

Jongin was taken aback by this. Before he could say anything else though, Yixing interrupted him. “Welcome, Sehun. Jongin here will supervise you and guide you around. He’ll get you adjusted to your new life and even help you on missions when the time comes,” he smiled sweetly, oblivious to the tension around him.

“Well, Jongin, I look forward to getting to know you,” mischief danced in Sehun’s eyes as he smirked.

“Likewise,” came Jongin’s tight lipped reply.

 

It was a year before the more experienced angel felt that Sehun was ready for a mission. The younger had done great in Heaven so far. He did everything he was told to do with excellence. Even the most mundane things like cleaning windows, he did without complaint. The cheeky Sehun had only shown up at their first meeting and Jongin hadn’t seen him since, much to his relief. 

In this time, however, Jongin’s feelings for Sehun changed. The effect the younger angel had over Jongin was inexplicable. He would catch himself staring at Sehun’s toned abdomen when we would raise his arms. He would watch Sehun’s pink lips as they moved while he was talking. He found himself admiring the way Sehun interacted with children as well. Jongin had never felt like this before, and he didn’t like it. The younger had him so distracted all the time. Still, Jongin wanted to help Sehun out. 

Jongin planned on taking Sehun down to Earth before his mission to show him what it looked like from their point of view.

“Are you ready?” Jongin walked into Sehun’s room where he was tying his shoe.

Sehun looked up as Jongin entered the room. “Yeah. I think so at least. Why don’t you go wait in the living room, I’ll be ready in a minute.”

Jongin nodded before turning around to walk back to the living room of Sehun’s apartment. The paler boy’s dog, Vivi, came into view when Jongin reached the room. When dogs died in the human world, they were given to angels as pets. Jongin had three poodles of his own that he loved very much. He knelt down to pet Vivi while thinking about his plan for the day. He wanted Sehun to see what humans would now look like to him. All humans had either “Heaven” or “Hell” written above their heads showing where they would be going at the current time in their lives. This made it easier to determine who needed serious help and who didn’t. Jongin loved keeping those who were already faithful on the right path, but he loved helping the sinful even more. Jongin enjoyed the challenge and liked pushing himself. It was always rewarding to see his hard work pay off as well.

Jongin’s thoughts were interrupted as Sehun was suddenly in front of him.

“As much as I enjoy seeing you on your knees, we should get going,” Sehun playfully scolded Jongin with that same sense of mischief he had when he first arrived in Heaven. 

“Wha-what does that mean?” Jongin sputtered.

“I’m talking about praying to our Father, of course. Get your mind out of the gutter, hyung,” Sehun feigned innocence. 

“Oh... right. Yes, of course.” Red coated the older angel’s cheeks. “Well let’s go then.”

“After you.” 

They flew out of Sehun’s apartment and approached the gates of Heaven where they would make their descent. 

“Okay, when we get down there, try not to interact with the humans. This is just for you to get a feel of Earth and for me to see if you’re ready for a mission yet. We only take action if we see a demon, but that’s very unlikely,” Jongin explained to Sehun.

“Sounds good boss,” the younger mock saluted.

Jongin sighed before turning to the gates. “Best behavior please, Hun.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll make sure that I’m a good boy while we’re there, hyung,” Sehun smiled.

Hearing this, Jongin signaled for the guards to open the gates for them to fly down. 

They landed gently on the streets of Seoul after flying for some time. Jongin hadn’t been to Earth for a while and had forgotten about the beauty of it. 

“Woah, this is so weird. So what it says above their heads... that actually means where they’ll end up?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

“Yes. We keep track of all their sins as well as good deeds. What it says isn’t permanent of course, as people can always change, but for right now, this shows where they’re headed.”

“Huh,” Sehun looked around, taking it all in. Jongin watched him admiring his high cheek bones and prominent jawline. Jongin was curious about Sehun’s life as a human. He was sure he had had lots of girlfriends given his good looks, but Jongin wondered how he died. No one had ever told him.

“Sehun, let’s chat for a bit, shall we?”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Sehun joked yet again. They walked towards a bench, Sehun looking all around him in wonder as they did so. This brought a smile to Jongin’s face as he remembered returning to Earth for the first time after becoming an angel. 

Jongin reached the bench overlooking the Han River first and gestured for Sehun to sit next to him.

“So what do you think about being on Earth again?” he asked.

Sehun sighed, “It’s weird, that’s for sure. I miss it. I enjoy Heaven, but I miss my friends and family, you know?”

Jongin nodded sympathetically. “I barely remember my family, it’s been so long since I died.”

“When did you die?”

Jongin blushed, “1873.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “Man, you’re old, hyung!”

“Hey! Don’t talk to me like that. Have some respect for your... elders,” Jongin laughed, Sehun laughing along with him. “Hey... if you don’t mind me asking, how did you die, Hun?”

The younger’s smile quickly disappeared. “Well, you see, I used to work for this daycare. I was in charge of the preschoolers. They were so adorable. They all really looked up to me, literally and figuratively, I guess. One day, we were on a field trip to the zoo. The kids all loved it. They especially loved feeding the giraffes. When we were leaving, I was walking the kids back to the bus when suddenly, a car came speeding towards us. I couldn’t think for a second. I knew it was going to hit us, so I pushed the kids out of the way, and by that time, it had hit me. That’s all I remember.” 

Jongin was shocked. “Sehun... I’m so sorry. What you did was very brave,” Jongin felt bad for having any doubts about Sehun now. He clearly was a good person and died in a heroic way.

Sehun cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m just glad I was able to save those kids. That’s all that mattered to me.”

Jongin watched the other a minute longer before saying, “Well, we should get back. I get the feeling we’ll be back here soon, though. I think you’re almost ready for a mission.”

“Really?” Sehun gasped. “Wow, I can’t wait!”

This made Jongin smile. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

It was only a few weeks later when Jongin felt that Sehun was truly ready to receive and carry out a mission. He was tasked with picking the inexperienced angel’s first mission, which made him feel some pressure. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to challenge Sehun or ease him into his new job. Ultimately, he decided to challenge Sehun and assign him to lead a sinful human by the name of Byun Baekhyun back to the light. It would be a challenge as Baekhyun had kept up his sinfulness for a while, but Jongin felt the younger was capable enough to handle it. 

Jongin spotted Sehun at the gates talking with Yixing. Sehun’s wings had grown much larger since the time he first came to Heaven. He had also gotten more fit, consistently working out. Jongin tried to stop his train of thought, but he couldn’t help but think of Sehun’s broad chest and toned stomach. Jongin got the inexplicable urge to have his legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist while the younger pounded into him. Jongin stopped walking as this thought crossed his mind. He was disgusted with himself. He couldn’t believe he was thinking like this; he didn’t know why it was happening. Sehun was driving him mad, though. Before he could have any more indecent thoughts, Sehun called out to him.

“Hyung, come here!” The older angel flew over to Sehun.

“What’s up, Hun?”

“Yixing hyung was just telling me about my assignment. Byun Baekhyun, huh? Seems a bit difficult for my very first mission,” Sehun pouted.

Jongin scoffed, “Well, based off your previous performances, I felt that this was an appropriate challenge for you. We should always push ourselves, Sehun.”

“Hm, well, whatever you say.”

“Let’s get going, okay? You’ll have a lot of work to do,” Jongin said goodbye to Yixing and then led Sehun down to Earth for the second time. 

It was easy to find Baekhyun as they had a tracking devise. This led them to a shady looking apartment in Seoul. 

“Well I guess we’re here...” Jongin trailed off looking around at the surrounding area. 

“This is a bit of a dump, huh?”

“Sehun, don’t call it a dump. This is where Baekhyun, the person you’re supposed to be helping, lives, okay? Be nice,” Jongin scolded. 

Sehun scoffed at this.

“Let’s go inside,” Jongin motioned for the younger to follow. Angels had the ability to pass through walls and go unseen by humans. They could make themselves seem if they wanted to, but they were also able to hide themselves. 

The two angels walked the halls of Baekhyun’s floor, stepping over the random bits of garbage on the ground.

“323, 324, 325- ah here it is. 326,” Jongin stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Strange moans could be heard from inside the door. 

“Well, Sehun, lead the way. This is your mission.”

Sehun hesitantly stepped closer to the door and walked through, the older following behind him closely. The moans were quite clear now, as well as the sound of something hitting a wall. 

“What is that?” Jongin asked. “Do you think Baekhyun is hurt?” 

“Uh, I don’t really think he’s hurt, hyung...” Sehun trailed off awkwardly.

“I don’t know, Sehun. We should find him and see what’s up.”

Before Sehun could stop him though, the older male was already walking towards the source of the sound coming from a room next to the kitchen. 

Sehun sighed, glancing around the dirty apartment, before following his oblivious supervisor. 

Jongin walked in the room expecting the worst, but he was met with a taller naked man on top of an also naked Baekhyun. The angel died a virgin and had never even been kissed, so what he was seeing was quite foreign to him. This taller man thrusted aggressively in and out of Baekhyun, who was letting out truly sinful moans. Jongin felt his pants tighten at the sight. He didn’t know what to do. At this moment, Sehun walked in.

“Oh,” he said simply. “Um, we should get out of here, hyung. I don’t think we’ll be able to do anything right now. Let’s just go back to Heaven and come back tomorrow.”

Jongin nodded, still unable to take his eyes off of the sight in front of him. “Yeah, let’s get out of here,” they both quickly turned and flew out of the apartment, the sight of Baekhyun’s blissed out face still burned into the older angel’s mind.

Once back in Heaven, they headed to Sehun’s apartment. It was already nighttime by the time they returned, so Jongin decided to spend the night at the younger boy’s house.

“Here’s a shirt and some sweatpants you can borrow.” Sehun passed his clothes to Jongin. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Jongin walked to the bathroom, thinking of the day’s events. Sehun hadn’t seemed surprised at what they found. This made Jongin wonder if he was a virgin. It would make sense for him not to be, right? A twinge of jealousy hit Jongin as he thought of the younger with someone else. Trying to keep his mind decent, the older angel pulled the clothes on, giggling as he saw his feet disappear under the long sweatpants. The shirt hung loose around his neck as well, showing his collarbones. 

Jongin walked back into Sehun’s room only to find the younger shirtless. The sight of Sehun’s muscular back made Jongin’s breath hitch. Sehun seemed to have sensed his friend’s presence and turned around to face him.

“Oh, look at you, hyung,” the sight of a very cute looking Jongin came into Sehun’s vision. His shirt hung loose on the older male, showing off his tanned skin. Sehun finished pulling his shirt over his head and cleared his throat. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Jongin blushed as he sat down on the bed. “Sehunnie, have you ever... done that with someone before?”

Sehun chuckled, “Well, yeah. Lots of times. Have you?”

Jongin’s blushed deepened, “No, not really. I’ve never even kissed anyone before.”

The younger was surprised by this. “But, you’re so beautiful, hyung.”

“Oh, Sehun, you’re too nice,” not wanting to stay on the subject anymore, Jongin said, “Let’s just go to bed, alright?”

Sehun looked at the angel a beat longer before walking to the other side of the bed and turning the light off. Jongin climbed under the covers, trying not to think too much about the fact that he could feel the warmth radiating of Sehun’s body, and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

 

“Oh, Se-Sehun, right there!”

“Yeah, you like that? God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck your tight hole. I’ve dreamt about pounding into you until your legs gave out for months. From the moment I saw you, I knew I knew I wanted you, baby. Oh, fuck!” 

Jongin’s moans were muffled by the pillow his face was pushed into as Sehun fucked him, abusing his prostate with every thrust. Suddenly, the younger angel pulled out and brought his mouth to Jongin’s hole, spearing his tongue into him.

“Sehun!” Jongin cried out. Sehun added a long finger into the older male’s hole as his tongue continued to push in and out. Jongin groaned, grinding down and fucking himself onto Sehun’s finger and tongue. 

“Sehun, I-I’m close!”

“Is that right, baby? You gonna come for me? I haven’t even touched you yet,” Sehun laughed. “Well then, come,” he made a particularly hard jab at Jongin’s prostate with his finger. 

 

Jongin awoke in a cold sweat. He couldn’t believe the dream that he had just had. He felt his cock straining against his sweatpants and whined. Why was this happening? He was having the most impure thoughts about his younger friend, and he couldn’t stop them. Sighing, Jongin looked to see if Sehun was still asleep next to him. To his surprise, the young angel was nowhere to be seen. Jongin contemplated waiting for Sehun to return for fear of getting caught, but a small part of him also wanted to get caught. Ultimately, Jongin decided to deal with his painful erection first.

He slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and gently grabbed his warm length. He moaned at the contact on his throbbing member. Jongin wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants and leaned back against the bed. He had never done anything like this before. The tanned angel decided he would just do what felt good. 

He wrapped his hand around his leaking member, hesitantly rubbing his thumb over the precum that had gathered at the tip. Jongin hissed slightly at the feeling. Using the precum as lube, he brought his hand down and back up again, trying to find a good rhythm. The angel soon started to imagine Sehun doing this to him as the pleasure built up. His hand was moving faster now as his other hand gripped the sheets. Jongin had never felt like this before, but it felt amazing. Moans now flowed freely out of his mouth as he thrusted his hand up into the tight circle he had made with his fist.

“Sehun, ah!” Jongin felt a strange heat coil in his stomach.

“Well, look at what we have here,” the sound of Sehun’s voice suddenly filled Jongin’s ears. 

He quickly took his hand off of his dick, ignoring the terrible feeling of being denied his release yet again. The angel grabbed the sheets, trying to cover himself up.

“Sehun!” he squeaked out, “wha-what are you d-doing?”

“I think the better question, my sweet, is what are you doing?” Sehun stepped closer and only now was Jongin able to see his large, black wings.

“You-you’re a demon?” Jongin gasped. A million different questions were running through his head. How was Sehun able to be in Heaven all this time? How much of their friendship was real? What did Sehun want?

“So, you finally figured it out. Well, I mean I guess I had to show you since you were too clueless to pick up on it. By the way, I can read your thoughts. I know what you’ve been thinking about me this whole time. I admit I planted the seeds of lust inside your head at the beginning, but I mean all this,” Sehun gestured to Jongin’s current state, “that was all your doing.”

“Who are you?” Jongin stared at the stranger in front of him in disbelief.

“I go by many names, but I am most well known as the Prince of Lust. I drive people towards the edge of sin and then finally push them over it and fuck them. That’s what I’m going to do to you.”

“No! I-I don’t understand. How much of what you told me was real? Was anything we shared over this past year genuine?” Jongin felt so much betrayal, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“All that crap about my death and the children was obviously fake. I’m also thousands of years old, so looks like you should be calling me hyung, huh? I had to put up the front of an innocent church boy to get close to you, and look at how close we’ve gotten. I can’t wait to fuck your virgin hole,” Sehun was quickly looming over Jongin, ripping the sheets off of him.

The angel yelped, trying to get away from the dangerous demon. Jongin was on the verge of tears. He had trusted Sehun and look where it had gotten him. He kicked at Sehun, trying to get away from him. The demon swiftly pinned him down, though.

“Listen, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? Either way will be fun, but I think you’ll find yourself enjoying the easy way much, much more,” Sehun grinded up against Jongin’s thigh, earning a moan from the boy beneath him.

Jongin hated that he was reacting like this. He tried telling himself he didn’t want it, but a part inside of him wanted it more than ever.

“You know what? Let’s go back to my real home. I think things will become a lot easier then,” Sehun sat up, roughly pulling Jongin out of the bed and spreading his magnificent wings. He snapped his fingers as he flew out of the apartment and Jongin fell into a deep sleep.

The angel awoke some time later to the feeling of two long fingers prodding at his entrance, causing him to moan.

“Finally, you’re awake. Thought I was going to have to fuck you while you were still unconscious. That would’ve been nice, but I want to hear you moan for me,” came Sehun’s voice along with a third finger being entered to emphasize his words.

The feeling was completely foreign to Jongin, and as soon as he was going to try to get Sehun off of him, a wave of pleasure hit him.

“There- oh, Sehun, please!”

“What is it, what do you want?” smirked Sehun. 

“I-I, Sehun! I c-can’t,” the tears from earlier reappeared in Jongin’s eyes as the demon’s fingers dragged along his velvet walls in a scissoring motion. Sehun brought all three fingers back out and then slammed them back in.

But as quickly as Sehun’s ministrations had started, they were over. He pulled his fingers out of the angel’s hole, bringing them up to his mouth to taste. Sehun moaned at the sweet, sweet flavor of Jongin.

“I forgot how good virgins tasted, ugh. I think you might be the sweetest one I’ve had, dear,” Sehun winked.

Beneath him, Jongin whined. He already missed the feeling of Sehun’s fingers inside of him.

“Don’t whine, boy. You’ll have my cock soon enough. But for now, suck,” the demon pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his enormous cock. Being not only a demon, but a prince of Hell seemed to have it’s perks. 

Jongin moaned as he watched Sehun’s dick slap against his stomach. It was red and angry looking, with thick veins running along the whole length. Jongin eyed the bead of precum at the tip as well as Sehun’s heavy balls. He grew worried at the thought of that... thing inside of him. Jongin wasn’t sure it would fit. Before he could worry any longer, Sehun thrust his dick at Jongin’s face, opening the tanned male’s jaw. 

Jongin kept his mouth open, allowing Sehun to enter him. Sehun seemed to be nice enough to stop at the tip, but that was almost more than what Jongin could handle. However, he loved how hot and heavy Sehun felt against his tongue. Jongin struggled to get his tongue around the whole tip, lapping at Sehun’s salty precum. Slowly, Jongin pushed his mouth further down Sehun’s length. He began jerking off the rest of Sehun as he licked at the underside of his dick. The feeling of the demon’s veins against Jongin’s tongue was enough to have him whining for more. 

The angel bobbed his head around Sehun’s cock, humming as he did so, earning a moan from Sehun. Jongin looked up at the man, seeming to ask for approval with his eyes. This caused Sehun’s fingers to thread for Jongin’s hair, and he began thrusting in and out of his mouth. Jongin was now struggling to breath as saliva dribbled down his chin. The demon pushed him all the way down his length, causing Jongin’s nose to brush against his pubic hair. Tears flowed freely from the younger’s eyes as he fought for air. A few seconds later, Sehun pulled back, allowing air to enter Jongin’s lungs again. Soon enough, he was pushed back onto the thick cock, Sehun wildly thrusting as he approached his release.

“God, Jongin, you were made to suck cock. Your warm, little mouth feels so good around me, baby. You better swallow all my cum when I release.”

Hearing this, Jongin began to panic, trying to pull off. Sehun got a better grip on his hair, though and sloppily finished his thrusting. With a slight scrape of Jongin’s teeth, Sehun came, his load filing the angel’s mouth with his white fluid.

Jongin choked, but swallowed, as Sehun pulled out of his mouth. The taste was strange to Jongin, but he decided that he liked it. 

“I gotta admit, so far, you’re one of the best fucks I’ve had,” Sehun panted coming down from his high.

“I’ll have to keep you. Would you like that? You could be my little fucktoy, available for me to use whenever I wanted. How does that sound?” 

Jongin moaned. He just wanted to be touched and brought to his release. His neglected cock was a deep red against his stomach.

“Sehunnie... please,” he panted.

“Please what? You’ll have to be more specific,” the demon teased. He loved seeing Jongin whining like a bitch in heat. 

“Please just touch me, fuck me, I don’t care! Just do something!” Jongin latched onto Sehun’s leg and began pathetically grinding on it, trying to create some kind of friction.

Sehun shook Jongin off of his leg. “Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself, you fucking slut?”

Jongin whimpered. “N-no...”

“Exactly. You don’t get to touch yourself without me telling you to, got it?”

Jongin nodded, even though he didn’t understand. He just wanted- no, needed, to be touched! 

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees and don’t fucking touch yourself,” Sehun spat.

Jongin quickly scrambled to get on top of the bed. Only now did he noticed his surroundings. It seemed they were in some kind of mansion since the room was large and far more grand than anything he had ever seen. 

A slap to his ass pulled Jongin out of his thoughts.

“Fuck!” The harsh sting of the hit melted into pleasure as Sehun to continued to deliver harsh blows across Jongin’s backside.

“You like it when I spank you, baby? Like me marking your ass with my hands so everyone will know that I’ve fucked you?” Sehun delivered four harsh slaps directly to the angel’s left ass cheek.

“Sehun! P-please! Just fuck me!”

Sehun chuckled, “Oh, I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. You’ll walk around feeling so empty without my dick inside of you, filling your slutty hole up like it was made for.” He ripped Jongin’s shirt and pants off the rest of the way, letting his nails scratch at his body as he did so.

Sehun pulled his own shirt off and positioned himself behind Jongin. He let his dick rub at his hole, watching it clench around nothing as the boy waited in anticipation. Finally, Sehun slowly thrusted in, letting himself drag along Jongin’s walls so the man beneath him could feel every thick vein.

Jongin let out a low moan, he already felt so full. Once Sehun had bottomed out, he paused, letting Jongin adjust. The pain Jongin was feeling was overwhelming. His ass had a vice like grip on Sehun’s dick as he clenched with discomfort.

“Shit, you’re tight, God,” Sehun moaned. He slowly pushed out and slammed back in, causing Jongin to jolt forwards.

“Sehun! Fuck!”

The demon gripped Jongin’s waist hard, surely leaving bruises, and thrusted in and out, setting a fast pace. One hard thrust of Sehun’s thick cock landed directly on Jongin’s prostate.

“O-oh, th-there! Again, please!”

Sehun grunted, slowly dragging his dick out, before he pushed back into Jongin’s warm hole, making sure to find the bundle of nerves again.

Jongin began pushing back onto Sehun, fucking himself further, moaning all the while.

“Look at you. You’re so desperate for my cock. You call yourself an angel? Seems like you’d spread your legs for anything even remotely resembling a dick.” The demon suddenly pushed himself out of Jongin, flipping him over onto his back. He swiftly sheathed himself into the boy again, lifting Jongin’s legs up onto his shoulders, allowing himself to go even deeper. 

A steady stream of moans came out of Jongin’s mouth as Sehun thrusted into him wildly. Tears steamed down his face as his eyes clenched shut. He could feel heat in his stomach again and knew he would be needing his release soon.

“Sehun, Sehun- ah! I’m so f-fucking close,” Jongin whimpered. 

Sehun wrapped a hand around the younger’s throat, cutting off his air flow. Jongin’s eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure of Sehun’s dick fucking him combined with the terror of being choked. He didn’t know something this painful could be so pleasurable. 

The demon leaned down to lick at Jongin’s neck, “I can smell your blood from here, my sweet. Ugh, everything about you is delicious.” He bit into his neck, metallic blood filling his mouth. Sehun’s hand tightened around Jongin’s neck as the angel finally came, his load exploding onto both his and Sehun’s bodies. 

Sehun quickened his pace, trying to find his release. He sloppily thrusted into Jongin’s hole before he came with a grunt. He slumped down on top of the angel as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Sehun slipped out of the younger, watching as some of the cum slipped out of his ass. Then, Sehun noticed that something had changed about Jongin. His wings were no longer white, but instead they were as black as he sky. He was no longer a pure and holy angel. 

“Not so pure anymore, huh, angel?”

Jongin was confused by this before he looked up and saw his now black wings. He gasped at the sight. “W-why are they like this? What happened to me?”

“You’re an angel no longer. Soon, you’ll be a full demon and you’ll rule Hell with me, dear,” Sehun explained.

Jongin eyed him warily. “Why do you talk to me like that? Why did you do any of this in the first place?”

Sehun stood up from the bed and let out a puff of air. “You sure do ask a lot of questions,” he smiled. “Well, luckily for you, I have answers. You see, my dearest Jongin, I have been watching you since you were still living. I saw how you interacted with others and how you secretly lusted after all those older men, and I knew you had to be mine. I’ve watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike, and now it’s come. I really do love you, Jongin. I have for hundreds of years.”

Jongin felt tears rush to his eyes again at these words. No one had shown romantic interest in him before, and now here was Sehun: tall, handsome, and dangerous. He thought back to all the conflicting feelings he had had before, and it suddenly all made sense. He felt that he truly did love Sehun.

“I... love you too.” 

Sehun rushed at Jongin, kissing him deeply. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I can’t wait to spend the rest of eternity here with you, love.”

Jongin smiled, “Likewise.”


End file.
